


【DMC】【VD】I'm wanted for addiction (PWP)

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001
Summary: *孕期play 囚禁 微暴力 私设如山 想好再点3VD 你们说要V哥回来那我就让他回来了(不如不回来) 和原作无关 无脑开车 没有剧情三蛋肚子里是崽崽 Nero生命力很顽强 和老师讨论的鸡血产物(？V哥不知道他俩一发入魂这事儿 也不知道崽崽的存在 只有蛋自己知道 蛋嘴硬 蛋不说





	【DMC】【VD】I'm wanted for addiction (PWP)

Dante在门口撒进来一点微弱的光的时候慢慢的睁开眼，他很少有这样昏睡这么长时间的机会，而且是被铁链锁住被迫站立的姿势。年轻的妈咪不清楚自己睡了多久，他只知道顽强的生命力让他撑到现在。

他能感觉到崽崽的存在，但是Dante也不清楚从那以后过了多少个月，一个月？两个月？他的宝贝很顽强，顽强到他这样折腾都没出任何事情，该死的Vergil，该死。

时间的概念在他清醒过来后变得十分模糊，在Vergil扯住他过长的头发往后拉，疼痛顺着头皮窜到脊梁骨，他几乎是下意识的蜷缩。Dante习惯了疼痛，在Vergil把他关到就算是半魔也什么都看不清的漆黑的地下室的时候，Dante浑身是血还能狠狠地咬他一口，牙齿几乎要把Vergil的外套咬穿。于是Vergil掰开弟弟的嘴，一拳照着他的脸毫不犹豫的揍了下去，几乎要把他的牙齿打碎。Dante含着一口血沫倒在地下室的角落，从那之后的几十天他滴水未进，也没有任何能量的补充。

Dante早已习惯了饥饿感和腹部诡异的蠕动，锁链紧紧的钳着他的手腕和脚踝，在Dante尝试挣脱的时候紧紧的锁住他，这都是Vergil的把戏，Dante不知道他想要什么。皮下早已充血淤青疼痛难忍，他没法把手放下来安抚他的宝贝，在刚到地下室的时候他的宝贝会因为缺少热量发出不满的信号，Dante能感受到，但后来胎儿活动的迹象也越来越少——也许半魔的体质因为过度的缺少能量，早已把腹中的孩子消化了，这都有可能。Dante不想这个孩子存在，其实，但是作为母体他本能的想要保护这个脆弱的小东西，他想，也许Vergil已经忘掉他了，也许。

但是Vergil折磨他的方式远不止这些。Dante在昏睡中感觉到了一双微热的手贴上他的脸颊，这让长时间待在寒冷里的恒温动物忍不住追逐那双手，他的弟弟紧皱的眉头稍微舒缓了一些，长时间的不进食不喝水让他大声说话都很困难，但在Vergil将阴茎强行的挤进这具温度过低的身体的时候，Dante本能的浑身颤抖着，好像是没了线的提线木偶将全身的重量都压在了哥哥身上。

Dante都不知道Vergil什么时候解开了锁链，他的全身都在疼痛中浸泡着，又冷的牙齿打颤，Dante不知道自己是真的很冷，还是几十天未进食身体出了什么问题。他的哥哥平时微凉的体温在此时都变得滚烫，在黑暗中他环保住他痛恨的又依恋的躯体，就好像受害者紧紧抱着施暴者，溺水的人抱着一块浮木。在Vergil将他抵在地下室冰凉的墙壁上，滚烫的阴茎破开顺服的黏腻的肠肉顶到深处的时候，Dante才缓缓的睁开疲惫的眼皮，他的目光在黑暗中摇晃了很久，才落在正抱着他的Vergil的身上，他只能借着门口撒进来的一点光看到Vergil发梢的一点轮廓。

他的双腿因为这样残酷的快感颤抖起来，Vergil顶的太深了，比他们在塔顶的那一次都要深，或许是因为姿势的问题，Vergil将他夹在冰冷的墙壁和那根阴茎之间，全身的重量都压在他们交合的位置。Dante被快感刺激的挺直了因为怀孕有些酸软的腰，他难受的又皱起了眉，无处安放的腿被Vergil抱起来夹在腰侧，肠肉没有任何润滑的干涩的吞吐着想要讨好入侵者，很快进出就变得顺利响起水声，大概是流血了，或者没有，Dante恍惚的想着，极度饥饿和口渴让他神智不清楚，几乎对疼痛也麻木了。

但是Dante的状态太差了，他想要抱住Vergil肩膀的手最后只是手指轻轻的压在对方的脖子上，不知道是阻止还是欢迎，他的哥哥能感觉到对方冰凉的躯体，没有一点生机。Vergil掐着他的腰面对面的顶到弟弟的甬道里那一点，他的阴茎很长，鸡蛋大的龟头蹭过前列腺那一点，然后再抽出来狠狠地碾压过去，Dante机械般的大腿根抖了一下，脚背勾上Vergil的腰，因为没有半魔化不属于人类的生殖腔紧紧的闭合着，在入侵者不停的磨蹭过那个入口的时候，Dante本能的呜咽着要他停下，但极度的缺水让他无法吐出完整的音节。

Vergil的手很用力的将胞弟的两瓣柔软的臀肉捏在手里，Dante的身体手感要比他柔软很多，不知道是进食过多高热量的披萨还是因为别的，他没心思去搞清楚。Vergil将他抵在墙上，臀瓣捏成各种形状来迎合他的动作，在雪白的臀肉上留下深红色的指印，然后他快速的在胞弟干涩的体内抽动着，顶在那一点上。Dante不知道自己的爽的还是疼的，他没法硬起来，但浑身都难受的要命，快感从体内慢慢的溶解剥夺了他的全部体力。

他大概是呜咽的叫出声了，又好像在苟延残喘。Vergil玩弄着还束在他胸口的那根皮带，将那根皮带撩开，带着点老茧的手指狠狠的拈弄着浅粉色的脆弱的乳头，怀孕让他浑身敏感的抖了起来，控制不住的往前挺胸追着对方的手。Vergil的方法很生涩，弄得他很疼，但是在这种情况下任何疼痛都转换成了难以忍受的快感。

Dante觉得自己的乳头都快被磨破了皮，Vergil突然抽回了手，拉扯着那根皮带束缚着饱满的胸肉，然后送开了手任由那根皮带弹回了胸口，发出啪的一声，狠狠地打在敏感的红肿的乳头上。Dante被刺激的狠狠夹紧了腿，乳头被玩弄的又疼又痒磨蹭在皮带上让他无法疏解，手指抓在Vergil背上几乎要把他的衣服扯下来。

“Vergil……”

他的哥哥好像很不喜欢Dante叫他，但他的动作显然因为Dante这样的虚弱状态变得温和了一点。于是这场凌虐一样的做爱变得让人难以忍受起来，Dante被顶的脚趾蜷缩起来，肠肉紧紧的绞着入侵着，又被蛮横的顶开顶到深处，交合处传来微弱的水声让他头昏脑涨。柔软的被揉搓的滚烫的臀肉在Vergil的手里滑来滑去，Vergil捏着他的腰在他的脖子上留了很多吻痕，好像很满意胞弟这样服软的姿势，他咬着他的耳垂微喘着说，“哥哥累了，自己抱着腿好吗。”

在孕期的半魔无法控制的更加依恋他，于是Dante很乖的抱住了自己的两条腿，双手抓着小腿肚子将自己分的更开。Vergil好像更吃这套，阴茎闯进他深处的时候几乎就像是要从他腹部顶出来，Dante想要开口制止这样的动作，想告诉他自己肚子里还有个小宝宝，但是他说不出口。Dante无助的仰着头，他的后背蹭在地下室坚硬的石头上，让他浑身酸疼，但是他没法松开手抱住Vergil的脖子索取一个吻，他不能那样做，Vergil也不会。

Dante蜷着身子想要抵抗在他身体里抽送的那根，然后Vergil狠狠地碾着他的前列腺被强行操到高潮，后穴分泌的汁水弄得交合出一片泥泞。Dante爽的小腿绷直脚趾蜷缩，膝盖紧紧的夹着Vergil的腰，被操出哭叫一样的声音。他的确流泪了，这太过了，他不知道怀孕后身体会对外界这样敏感，他宁愿Vergil只是单纯的使用暴力。几个月前的记忆又开始变得鲜明，恍惚中他还以为自己还在塔顶，于是Dante发出一声小声的哭泣的哽咽，Vergil很显然对他这脆弱的样子弄得浑身一僵。Dante被放下腿之前就已经失去了意识，极度的缺水和几天没有食物摄入让他无法再支撑自己的身体。

但是这场酷刑没有结束。Dante醒来的时候被抵在大概是一家旅馆的浴室里，头顶的浴霸刺得他眼睛好像分泌除了泪水，但又没有，空气中都是水汽，狭小的温暖的空间让这具长时间待在寒冷的地下室的身体颤抖了一下，Dante知道自己依旧没有进食和喝水，小腹内再也没有胎儿活动的迹象，他也不知道自己在哪里，Vergil好像能轻而易举的把他限制住让他晕的找不到北，然后操的他只能颤抖着射精。

“……你个疯子。”Dante眯着眼睛看着一只手拖着他站在水里的兄长。

Vergil没有说话。

“放开我，我要去吃点东西。”

Dante动了动他都快感觉不到的腿，发现自己身体的大半重量都压在Vergil身上，他已经感觉不到饥饿和口渴，这样的感觉在之前的时间他从未体会过，但如果再继续下去Dante觉得自己会死。他推着Vergil，小声呢喃着我要去吃点东西，直到对方把他松开，好像不担心胞弟不会回来。

Dante不清楚自己是怎么到厨房的，他浑身赤裸，衣服什么时候没的他不知道。Dante从未想过自己会被Vergil弄得这样狼狈。进食成了一种本能，但不去咬Vergil像恶魔一样吸他的血这个念头又固执的扎根在他的大脑里。他找到了隔夜的干掉的蛋糕塞进自己的嘴里的时候，Vergil从后面抱住了他。Dante不知道他什么时候走到自己身后的，怀孕让他的抵抗力和意志力都大幅的下降。

Vergil抓着他细瘦的腰掰开柔软的红肿的臀肉，将沉甸甸的阴茎塞进被操的已经黏腻烂熟的肠肉里，Dante一边吞咽着食物一边站不住直接往下跪，又被Vergil拉起来，摁在台面上，小腹被压在桌沿。Dante下意识的护着小腹，有了能量的补充有了点温度的掌心能感觉到隐隐约约隆起的幅度，Dante发出一声好像是如释重负的叹息，微不可闻。Dante被拽了起来，重新拽回了温暖狭小的浴室。

Vergil知道这还不是他的极限，现在他的身体能够很好适应柔软滚烫的肠道里将他撑满的东西，手指顶进前几个小时刚被操的松软了的穴口，柔软的肠肉食髓知味的涌上来热情地吸吮着入侵者，Dante背对着他站着的另一条腿控制不住的抖了抖，他将脑袋靠在浴室的瓷砖上，随着对方插进来的一根手指的动作小口小口的喘气，在对方的食指和中指都顶进来的时候，他条件反射的夹了下腿又被强制掰开，被操的服帖的肠肉开始分泌肠液好让手指进的更深。

内里的瘙痒和难耐让Dante控制不住的呜咽出声，他完全没有力气的将重心都倚在墙上，感受着对方带着老茧的手指分开他已经松软的肠肉旋转磨蹭着，在Vergil加快了手指抽插的速度时因为嗓子完全哑了只能低低的发出气音。

他站不住了，膝盖抵着墙壁开始往下跪，Vergil没有拉着他，他将自己的身体卡进Dante被他分开的双腿间，用手抓住Dante被水蒸气弄得湿漉漉的头发往后拉，他的胞弟疼的被迫往后仰头，疼的直抽气，Dante被迫睁开了眼睛，眼泪就在眼眶里打转，和水蒸气还有他自己射在脸上的精液混在一起。Vergil抵在他和墙壁制造的缝隙内，直到Dante背对着他跪坐在他的大腿上。

穴口在前几个小时的暴行中已经酸软的收缩不了了，直到中指狠狠的摁上他比较浅的前列腺点，Vergil抓着他的头发，恶劣的把阴茎和手指都挤进柔软温热的肠肉里，然后才松开折磨着他头发的手。因为姿势的缘故Dante无法合起腿也无法往哪个方向躲，全身的重量都压在交合的位置，他将他完全撑满，然后精准的操上那一点，反反复复的磨弄。

Dante在温暖的水蒸气中大口喘息，无法再给这样的快感什么激烈的反应，Vergil将他强行带上漫长的干性高潮，他的一只手抓着Vergil扣着他的要的手腕，下意识的抓紧留下流血的抓痕。

“嗯……别继续了……”

他皱着眉，声音淹没在水声中。Dante下半身被汗水和他分泌的液体弄的一塌糊涂，已经完全没有力气支撑自己身体整个人都靠Vergil托着，在对方粗大的阴茎重新顶进去的时候，他沙哑着已经哭哑了的嗓音骂他疯子，也没有别的脏词，也没有挖苦了，他哭的声音越来越小，小到Vergil也听不到。

Dante又睡着了。


End file.
